A vehicle dispatch platform can allocate transportation requests to various vehicles for respectively providing transportation services. A user who requests such service may indicate an origin and a destination for the platform to determine one or more suitable routes. To help estimate service fee and/or provide information for deciding whether to accept the service, it is important to accurately predict the arrival time at the destination.